


Sweet Dreams

by Thighkyuu



Category: X-Men, xmen - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: "Peter wants to confess his feelings to the reader, who is notorious for napping at any given time during the day. Every time he looks for her, he finds her asleep." - requested by bookofreid on tumblr





	Sweet Dreams

  Peter took a deep breath, pulling on his silver jacket. It was time to find you at the Institute’s Chem lab, of all places. He wondered if you’d be awake this time, or if he’d find you slumped over, your lips slightly open, your (Y/E/C) eyes closed peacefully, and your (Y/H/C) hair splayed around you. He wished desperately that it was the first option. Because of your abilities, (Y/N) was constantly asleep, and when you weren’t he always lost his nerve. You mesmerized him in everything you did, and he’d been trying for months to figure out how to tell you how he felt. Your powers were becoming an increasingly frustrating obstacle, however.

  He moved to the lab, his dark eyes searching for your frame. His heart fell as he saw you. Asleep. Again. Sighing, he sank down into the seat across from you, wondering vaguely what you were dreaming of, what reality you were in. What you would be able to do when you woke up.

“Really, Maximoff?” He turned to see Scott standing behind him, shaking his head. “Why do you even try? You know Y/N is going to be asleep.”

“Don’t go there, Summers.” Scott rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving him alone with you. He shook his head. Scott had no room to question him, not on this. He watched you for a moment longer before getting up and moving away. He’d have to try again another day.

~

  Of course you were asleep again. He couldn’t seem to catch a break, no matter how much he lingered. You’d just been so busy these past few weeks that every time he worked up his nerve, you were either sleeping or had to go. As fast as he was, he always seemed to be too late. **  
**

He sighed for what must’ve been the millionth time that week. He liked you. No, he loved you. He was sure of that. He had always fallen hard and fast, but this was different. You drove him crazy and he was positive this wasn’t a fleeting thing. You distracted him, and you could match his humor without blinking. You made his heart beat fast and his head spin, and that meant something. Even Kurt had noticed, which was saying quite a bit.

“You realize that, outside of when Y/N is in her room, you two spend all your time together? And you still haven’t told her?” He rolled his eyes at Jean as she said the words.

“Perfection can’t be rushed.”

~

  _The world melted around you as you ran, covered in blood. His blood. Your heartbeat was erratic and you couldn’t think. Couldn’t breathe. God, what had you done? It should’ve been you, not him._

  _You ran further, trying to get away. You had to get away. You had to be faster than even him. You threw out your hands, attempting to block the onslaught of obstacles in front of you. Shadows poured from your hands, engulfing all in your path, suffocating everything. Suffocating you._

_It should have been you._

  You remembered the dream in vivid detail as you sat on your bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been the worst one in a while, involving not only your eventual death by your uncontrollable power, but Peter’s. That was what had shaken you. You could’ve handled the nightmare, really. You’d handled similar ones before. You’d drowned and been drowned, stabbed and been stabbed. Sometimes they weren’t like that at all. Sometimes you rode dragons or fell in love or lived a happy life. Those were easy to handle. The one from before, that was the difficult one.

  You’d never dreamed of causing a friend’s death, accidental or otherwise. Especially not someone important to you. You huffed, brushing your hair from your face. It was going to be a long day.

**_~1 Week and several Failed Attempts Later~_ **

  You had been awake for hours, refusing to sleep. How could you sleep after that nightmare? Sometimes, you loved your powers and the dreams that came with it, but this was not one of those times.

  You’d recently been having more and more dreams about Peter, and not all of them were good. You’d been able to handle them so far, but last night’s dream had been different. Last night he’d loved you, and you him. Last night he had taken bullets for you, and you’d cried. Last night you’d held him as he died, felt the life leave his body and seen the light leave his eyes. Your fault.

  You woke up drenched in sweat, your heart pounding. You’d been tempted to seek him out - he is your best friend after all - but you chose to stay in your bed. And so now here you were, exhausted. You’ve been up for seventeen consecutive hours, something you haven’t done since you were a child. You wondered vaguely if Peter was awake. _Probably,_  you reasoned,  _he’s always up late._

  Peter was wondering exactly how he was going to confess to you when you knocked on his door. He was surprised to see you there as Jean had told everyone that you were sick and not to be bothered.

“Y/N? What’s going on?” His dark eyes flickered with concern, and you took a deep breath.

“I can’t sleep. I haven’t slept for seventeen hours.” You can see the magnitude of the words register on his face, and he gestures for you to enter the room. You could cut the tension with a knife as he shut the door behind you.

“Y/N? Are you okay?” You stare at his face, sitting down on his bed, head in hands. You couldn’t take this anymore, not looking at his concerned face. You burst into tears. “Y/N?” His voice is soft and you feel him next to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulder. Oh, God, why did it have to be him?

“I’m sorry, Pete, it’s been a long day.” You could feel his eyes on you, and you knew he knew you were lying.

“Y/N, you can tell me. What was in that dream?” Your mind flashes back, the intensity of the dream returning to you in full. Suddenly, he felt it. He saw it.

  He felt the sharp pain in your heart as you watched him die in your arms, the hollow ache of  _‘it’s my fault’._  He felt you loving him. His breath caught in his throat as you managed to regain control over your powers. You look at him in horror, tears still running down your face.

“I didn't…. I didn’t mean to, I—!”

“Y/N, it’s okay. It’s okay.” His arm tightened around you and you leaned your head on his shoulder. The two of you stay like that for a long time, unspoken words passing between you. Until Peter breaks the silence.

“Y/N?”

“Hm?” You muttered, your eyes closed. He ran his hands through your hair, sending a tingling, calming sensation down your spine.

“I love you.” You merely moaned in response, shifting slightly. Peter snorted, laughing at his luck.

You were asleep.


End file.
